Himitsu
by elvesdragon
Summary: Shuichi discovers something about Yuki. OS This is set after the OAV - Lyrics of Love.


**Author Notes:** I have listened to Yuki's seyuu. He has a nice voice, indeed. And I was wondering what would happen if Shuichi found out about Yuki being able to sing. Well, it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted but….

WARRNING! WARRNING! WARRNING!!!!!! Beware of fluff to rot your teeth!

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like I own _Gravitation_ to you?

Shuichi sat huddled in a corner of the big house trying to appear invisible. It was official. Yuki hated him now. There had been a reason for which he had never been allowed to enter the shower with his lover. A well kept secret. But now, he had foolishly broken the trust between Yuki and him. Small tears ran down the singer's cheeks when he thought about Yuki's mortified look and then, his anger. But Shuichi could still feel the beauty of what had occurred. And, in some hidden part of himself, he was happy that he had found out another one of the many secrets of Yuki Eiri. And what if the cost of that secret had been his lover's anger?

Yuki was mortified. And he didn't even bother to not show it. 21 year olds, 21 year old murderers do NOT do those things. He had thought that living with Shuichi had broken that habit. It appears it had not. But he had felt safe. He had let his guard down. Shuichi was asleep and would have been that way for at least another hour. Yuki had never imagined that his lover would come into the shower at that particular moment. So Yuki reacted out of sheer instinct. His anger mask slipped on easily and he yelled ad Shuichi. But the few seconds that it took Shuichi to run out the door had been enough for Yuki to glimpse the shock on his lovers face.

=Flashback=

Eiri Uesugi had grown up in a home that was always filled with music. Be it the mantras sung in the temple or classical music that his mother listened to.

Being forced to take part in many religious ceremonies had left its mark on the young boy. He never liked the smell of incense and the gloom of the temple. And so, he faked his voice. His father let him be. And Eiri was left to his own devices.

Then, his sister met a keyboardist. Tohma Seguchi was everything Mika had dreamed of in a husband. And the Nittle Graspers sang at Tohma and Mika's wedding. When Eiri heard Ryuichi Sakuma's voice, he fell in love with the deep and rich tones of that man. And so did Tatsuha. Eiri remembered his excitable little brother being even more excited at the prospect of hearing Ryuichi Sakuma live.

Soon after that, Eiri, Tohma, Mika, Ryuichi and Noriko left for America. There, Eiri found true love in the person of Yuki Kitazawa.

Yuki encouraged Eiri in every way possible. And when he first heard Eiri singing, he told him to use his voice more often. And Eiri did. Until that fateful night, when Yuki revealed his true intentions to his pupil.

But even after that, when Yuki Eiri was back in japan, when he was alone, he would let loose his voice, in an attempt to bring back at least the memory of the other Yuki.

Meeting Shuichi was both the best and worst thing to ever happen to Yuki.

On one side, it meant that he could, in time, be able to forget the other Yuki and be able to love again.

On the other side, he no longer had solitude. And next to Shuichi's voice, his own was nothing. Yes, he admitted it. He loved to hear Shuichi sing. And on the nights when the young singer was on tour or performing on stage, Yuki would turn on the T.V. and listen to Shuicihi sing and, sometimes, sing along with him.

=End flashback=

But today had been different. Today ha had woken up before Shuichi and went to take shower. And he remembered the balad that Ryucihi had sung when saving Shuichi. And, without thought, he started singing it. And Shuichi chose the same moment to enter the shower.

"Shuichi? Shuichi? Where are you?" Yuki knew he shouldn't have lashed out like that at the pink haired singer.

"There you are, brat! Come on, you'l catch a cold if you stay like that!" Shuichi was huddled I nthe corner of the living room and shivering. 'Of course he's shivering. He's only wearing a boxer. Baka Eiri!' Yuki berated himself. He sunk to the floor and was just about to reach for Shuichi's hair to stroke it when the singer shied away from Yuki. Hurt amethyst eyes peaked from beneath bubble-gum pink bangs to watch Yuki fearfully.

The writer sighed and, softly, began humming the slow version of _Sleepless Beauty_.

"Yuki?"

"I know I don't compare to Sakuma Ryuichi. Or even to you. But, if it helps, I'll continue singing" the writer said.

"You…you don't h…hate me, Yuki?" Shuichi asked fearfully.

"Why would I hate you, Shuichi? You just startled me, that's all."

Shuichi smiled softly. "You have a beautiful voice, Yuki. Use it more often, please?!" and Yuki found himself with a lap full of a happy Shuichi. 'And a shivering one, too!'

"Come on, brat! Let's see what I can do to warm you up!"

His only reply was a soft, almost non-existent purr-like noise and a kiss to the side of his neck.


End file.
